Turtles & Gargoyles
by Benderisgreat
Summary: The gargoyle clan of Wyvern had been betrayed and was sealed in a spell for 1000 years. Now that the spell is broken and the Wyvern clan will have to adapt in this new world as well as make friends with some turtles. Rated T to be safe with mild language and light violence. The TMNT version is 2003


**Author notes: This is my first fanfic upload to this site. So I apologize in advance if I make any mistake or errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own both franchise. Gargoyles is owned by Disney and TMNT 2003 is owned by Nickelodeon **

* * *

Deep beneath the streets of New York City and in the sewers was a lair made of orange and aqua green bricks where two anthropomorphic turtles and a grey rat working on various equipment.

"Common Donnie the Turtle Cave needs its power as well as TV time." said the turtle wearing an orange bandanna as he was connecting power cable to a large set of television.

"Turtle Cave? That's so cliche Mikey." a purple wearing bandanna turtle said as he finished setting up the power to the underground place.

"Well what would you have called it? The Shellter?" Mikey asked.

"How about the Sewer of Solitude." Don suggested.

"Terrapin Station?"

"The School for Gifted Reptiles?"

"The Hall of Nin-Justice!"

A sudden clearing of the throat caught the two attention as the rat wearing a brown kimono walk towards the two with his walking stick.

"We will call this place home" he said with wisdom in his voice.

"Catchy." Mikey agreed

"Plain and simple. I like it." Don nodded in agreement. They knew that it was a good thing to call this place since their previous home had been destroyed by strange small machine that ate through the stones like it was nothing.

"Now where are you brothers?" Splinter asked

"There just gathering what survived the cave in back at our old home. They took the sewer slider so they shouldn't be long. Don said as everyone heard an engine roaring. "Speak of the devil"

Sure enough a vehicle that looked like it was made from a used car body parts hovered into the new home as two more anthropomorphic turtle jumped out of it, one wearing a red bandanna and the other blue.

"Hey, good new Mikey. You're DVD collection survived." A blue bandanna turtle said as he tossed a box of dvd to Mikey

"Alright let watch something that's light on story and heavy on gory." Mikey said as he turned on the TV which turned on the news.

"Good afternoon this is Travis Marshall reporting live at Eyrie building. Where moments ago construction crews had just finished installing what was once Castle Wyvern at the very top of the building." The reporter stated

"Boring" said Mikey giving a unamused yawn and about to change the channel

"Wait, I want to see this." Don said interested in the news

"Castle Wyvern once an abandoned castle that dates back to the 900s AD located in Scotland. Not only has the castle was purchased by billionaire David Xanatos, but relocated to the top of Eyrie building brick by brick. This project has been rumored that it has cost in the millions." The reporter stated

The orange bandanna turtle let out a whistle. "Looks like someone got money to spare"

"I'll say moving an ancient castle brick by brick is no easy fit. Let alone adding some modern day appliances" Leo stated somewhat impressed.

"It an architectural achievement to do such a thing. I wonder if they'll have a documentary about it." Don spoke as he looked at the screen with interest.

"I'll bet that this Xana-whatever is just some dotty daddy spoiling his daughter to make her feel like a princess." The red bandana turtle said unamused

"Actually Raph, Xanatos is single and has no legitimate children." Don gave his brother the facts. As he remembered reading this in discarded newspapers

"We now go live to a press conference with Xanatos himself." The TV then cut to a press conference were a man in his 30s and clean cut brown goatee and ponytail, wearing a dark gray sports coat over a black dress shirt. Next to him stood a pale blonde man wearing circular glasses wearing a navy blue coat and red tie.

"Good evening everybody". Said the goatee man who most people know as David Xanatos. "I'm sure you all have questions about my latest project so how bout we cut to the chase."

Reporter started to ask questions all at once until Xanatos pointed to a man

"Mr Xanatos what is the purpose of buying a thousand years old castle and place on top of the tallest building in Manhattan?"

"We'll my company is considered one of the wealthy ones in the world, and I figured that I might need a castle to rule over my multi billion empire." Xanatos answers getting a few chuckles from the audience

He then pointed to another female reporter

"Mr Xanatos aren't you worried that this project might be a blow to your company?"

"Honestly I'm not to worried I have a plan that might make back the money I've spent on this project. Now if there's any questions about what the project is I can't say. One more question." Xanatos said pointing to another reporter

"Rumor has that Castle Wyvern has some gargoyles statues that hasn't been weathered through out time. Is this true?"

"I'll admit I was a little surprised when there was no corrosion on the statues but that is what makes them more valuable. Now that will be all ladies and gentlemen." Xanatos said as he left the podium into an elevator as reporters continued to ask questions.

After that Mikey turned off the TV and sat down on a couch.

"Well that was interesting," said Leo as he continued to unpack.

"Must be nice to be a billionaire." Mikey sighing "Can you imagine what we would do if we had that much money."

"Oh yeah 4 humanoid turtles that happened to be billionaires. Whatever are we gonna do with all that money." Raph said sarcastically who proceed to slap Mikey's head "Dream on bone head."

"Still I would have liked it if they showed those gargoyle statues. Imagine statues that doesn't erode without proper care and such." Don said.

"Eh I'm sure they probably wake up when the sun sets and let you get a good look at them" Mikey joked receiving another slap from Raph.

"Alright enough clowning around we still gotta get this place into livable conditions." Leo stated as his brothers continue doing various tasks. Still Leo got a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, that something was gonna change their lives.

* * *

Xanatos stood at the top tower of the newly added castle Wyvern wearing an overcoat as he stood next to a gargoyle statue that was in a position that is related to the thinker. On the lower level of the towers were five more gargoyle statues. The billionaire waited patiently as the sun began to set, once it was beyond the horizon night time began as it started to rain

"Don't disappoint me." Xanatos said to himself

After a few seconds one of the statues started to crack. Xanatos looked at in shock as it continued to crack all over the statue. Finally it shattered like an egg shell revealing a lavender skin creature was large bat like wings and dark hair. It's eye burned white as it flex his muscles and screamed towards the heavens as if it had awakened from a long slumber. Soon other gargoyle statues started to crack their outer shell. One was a light brown with white hair and beard wearing light leather armor, his left eye was damaged. Another gargoyle was a red skin broke free as his long beak mouth yawned open. A small bald olive green gargoyle with wings underneath it's arms was next. Next was a fat light blue gargoyle with bat wing ears. Finally a blue gargoyle cracked open, that looked more beast than human and had sharp claws on all four feet and a stubby snout with sharp fangs, it's ears resembled bat-like wings.

Yes!" Xanatos whispered in success

The large gargoyle jumped down from the tower to join the others

"You're awake? You're alive!" The gargoyle yelled happily "Were together again"

The gargoyle celebrated amongst themselves for being reunited again. Though it was short lived as the clouds started to dispersed revealing the skyline of New York. They looked down in confusion as to where the were in this new land.

"You are the one they call Goliath?" Xanatos asked the lavender gargoyle.

"Yes" Goliath answered in a suspicion voice

"Excellent" Xanatos responded with a sly smirk on his face

Goliath may not have a clue as to where they are but he knew something about this man would be trouble and their world would be different from now on.


End file.
